Spies Will Be Spies
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney is like every other teenage girl. She goes to school, she hangs with friends and she saves the world on a daily basis. But, when the teen spy is sent on a deadly mission to seduce the worlds top class villains son, things can either go one way or the other. What happens when she does fall for him?
1. Prologue

1-Prologue

The teenage girl moved from foot to the other, careful not to make a sound in her swiftness. She was crouched down behind a stack of crates, hoping no one would hear her. The abandoned warehouse was, like Courtney had expected, occupied. But not only occupied, occupied by Dr. Crab and his mindless workers.

The sound of people tapping away on keyboards filled the room with noise, giving Courtney perfect opportunity to keep on the move. She rolled from her spot over to another stack of crates so she could hear the evil villain better.

"Is it ready?" Dr. Crab asked, wringing his hands together, an impatient habit of his the teenage girl noted.

"Cool it, hotshot." A young girl answered. "It'll be ready when it's ready."

"I want it ready now!" The man whined like a little kid. The girl raised an eyebrow at her boss before returning back to filling her glossy nails.

Courtney tried to move forward, but, as she did she bumped into a crate, sending a stack flying and revealing her hiding spot in the progress.

"Courtney Simpson, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Dr. Crab grinned evilly at the teenage girl before him.

"I'll handle the girl; you get these halfwits working at full speed." The young girl told her boss before doing a front flip out of her chair. "How nice to see you, Courtney." She said, backing her into a corner.

"Always a pleasure to defeat you, Raemona." Courtney answered, stopping in her tracks and moving into a fighting position. She lunged forward on her left leg and put her hands up in fists. Raemona laughed to herself, still walking towards the brunette. It was like she was a child, willing to fight for the last toy that she wanted.

"You're all too easy to defeat, Raemona." Courtney teased. This set the sidekick off, she threw herself at Courtney, but the teenager moved through the bars of the stairs to avoid her enemy's attack. Her flexibility was easy enough to help her as she ran up the stairwell, doing a few backflips to avoid the minions. She turned on the spot to start running again, but standing there was Raemona. She punched Courtney square to the jaw, causing her stagger back a bit. Once the teenager had regained her balance she gave her nemesis a kick to the stomach. Raemona doubled over in pain, giving Courtney the perfect opportunity to knee her in the face. The young girl fell to the floor in defeat, her nose trickling with blood.

Courtney jumped over the rusty railings and landed on her feet, back in her first spot. She ran out and slid across the floor, sweeping Dr. Crab off his feet.

"You ain't getting any plans over me today, Crab." She told him, tying a rope around his feet and hands to stop him escaping while the cops were on their way.

The teenager stood up and body slammed the giant computer screen. A big crack formed in the corner Courtney had broken and began spread throughout the screen. It turned to black in breaking and stopped whatever Dr. Crab had been planning. Courtney wasn't aware what he was up to, but she knew she had to stop him.

The petite teenager brushed off her black clothing from all the dust and debris it had collected, just as the cops came rushing in through the doors. Two men ran straight upstairs and took hold of Raemona; Courtney waved her hand teasingly at the bloody faced girl. Another man escorted Dr. Crab outside and into the back of a police van.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney." A blonde girl who had appeared in the doorway sighed. "What would the world ever do without you?"

"I don't know, Bridge." Courtney mockingly put her finger on her chin in a thinking style. "Maybe it would blow up." She shrugged at the girl and they both started laughing.

The two girls watched as the police sectioned off the area.

"So, tell me what did I miss this time?" Bridgette asked her best friend. The two were walking, linked at the arms, away from the warehouse and towards one of the police cars on the far side of the allotment.

"Nothing much. Dr. Crab trying to take over the world and me ending his day with misery." Courtney told her like it was noting to be worried or excited over, which to her it wasn't. Saving the day was part of Courtney's life. It had been since she was eleven, that's five years in the business. Being a teenage spy for so long had made Courtney forget all about her feelings towards the missions she created. Her job was to defend the world against whatever was thrown at her. Of course, hardly anyone knew about it. Only Courtney, her parents, her best friend, Bridgette, the police force and the villains of the world.

Her parents only let her do the world saving with a promise that Courtney would keep on top of her school work and have a regular life too. It was hard work to maintain it all, but Courtney wouldn't change her life for anything.

"Come along then you two." A police officer called. The girls walked over to the police cars, Courtney umped in the back and Bridgette in the front.

"Thanks, Mr. Birch." Courtney thanked the officer in the driver's seat.

"No, no. The least I can do is take you home, Courtney." He assured her. Mr. Birch was Bridgette's father, he was one of the head police officers and was happy to help his daughters best friend when she needed it, even if it was something as simple as taking her home after a minor mission.

Courtney thanked him once again and said goodbye to Bridgette before running up the driveway to her house. She waved the car off into the distance and was surprised by her mother opening he front door.

"And what time do you call this?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't, know I don't have a watch." Courtney answered.

"I call it past curfew." The teen spy's mother replied.

"I am so sorry." Courtney apologized. "But I was busy saving the world." Courtney walked past her mother and up to her bedroom. She pulled off her clothes and threw them at the hamper before pulling on her night clothes and settling herself under the covers of her over-sized bed. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A/N: Wait...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE READ THIS BEFORE?

AAAHH! NEW OLD STORY!

I told ya'll I needed a new one to revise ;) haha!

And by new, I do mean old =P

WELCOME TO SPIES WILL BE SPIES!

One of the best stories ever written by yours truly :D Based on Kim Possible, but with my own little twists and turns. I hope you will all enjoy this as we take it for a spin ride into the world of revision.

IT'S A QUATER AFTER ONE, I'M ALL ALONE AND I NEED YOU NOW!

...It's 1:10AM! AAAAHHH! LATE!

Must upload this and then BED!

Well, I hope ya'll understand my decision to start another story...This one is only 18 chapters long! AND WE'RE ALREADY ONE DOWN! haha! I hope you enjoy it :D

Heck, I take it back! These are some pretty short chapters! I'll have to join them together tomorrow! I'll be down to like, five XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. School Days and Debriefings

2-School days and Debriefing's

The morning sun peeked through the velvet curtains, spreading the light around the neat and tidy bedroom. Courtney stirred in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared over to the clock, stretching her arms in the air and extending her toes beneath the covers. She was stiff from all the fighting that had happened the previous night; she hadn't stretched before she fell asleep last night.

The teenager pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, used her mouthwash and flossed her pearly whites. Courtney then gave her face a quick wash and went back into her bedroom. She picked out her outfit from the closet and slipped off her night clothes, placing them on the end of the bed for her to wear later. She was a very today person, knowing that everything had a place. Her room was never a mess. Though, Courtney never spent a lot of time in her bedroom between school and missions.

Courtney pulled on her green capris and white button up shirt. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair free of knots and tangles. Courtney wiped her lip gloss across her lips, the colour matching her skin perfectly. She coated her eyes in black mascara to make her onyx beauties stand out even more.

The teenage girl ran down her polished staircase and into the magnificent kitchen. She grabbed her bag off the island counter and added her PDA to the contents.

"Good morning, Courtney." Her father smiled at his daughter from the table. It was the same morning routine between them, it was something they had established when Courtney was very young, back when her father was still a spy himself. A routine meant they had some sort of normality in their lives, a time where they could organize exactly how it was going to be until they were thrown into the world of missions and not knowing what was going to come next.

"Morning, dad." She smiled back.

"How did last night go?" He asked with curiosity, folding the newspaper in half and throwing it across the table at her.

"Same old." Courtney sighed, trying not to smile at the mug shot of Dr. Crab on the front page of the world news.

"Not giving up the job are you, Court?" Her father was shocked, though they both knew he knew she would never give it up.

"No! I love saving the world."

"Just try and get back before curfew, otherwise I get the bad end from your mother." The father and daughter both started laughing. Courtney looked like her dad in little ways; the seven little freckles on the bridge of her nose were from her dad because he had them too, and the same with the eyes. Her bright orbs were the exact match to her fathers. Her personality was a mixture from both parents. Her hard working, competitive side was form her mother, but her ability to not let anything stand in her way was from her father. He too was a spy, but, as he got older, he stopped doing so many missions and only did the ones that he wanted to, he left most of them to his daughter and the other teen spies who were in a much better condition than he was.

Courtney gave her dad a peck on the cheek and grabbed her car keys from the bowl. She hopped into the driver seat of her Porsche, a gift from HQ, and sped off towards Bridgette's house. The blonde surfer was sitting patiently on the wall, waiting for her best friend to show up. As soon as she saw Courtney's car she up and brushed the back of her denim shorts. The surfer got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Hey." She beamed at her best friend.

"Hey." Courtney smiled back, pulling back onto the road. "Why so happy?"

"Because Geoff is back in school today." Courtney rolled her eyes. Geoff was Bridgette's boyfriend. He had been bed bound with flu for the past week. The tanned teen girl had never seen her best friend as sad as she had been the previous week, but now he was back and Bridgette couldn't be happier.

Courtney parked in her usual space and the two girls walked towards their homeroom together. They were soon joined by Geoff. Bridgette greeted her boyfriend with a passionate kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session. Courtney had definitely not missed the constant game of tonsil hockey during Geoff's absence.

"Do you two mind?" She asked. They didn't hear her so Courtney walked off to homeroom alone. It wasn't like she minded, her best friends happiness came first.

She sat in her assigned seat and pulled her PDA out from her bag. Courtney checked all her e-mails and wrote some replies to her friends from around the world. That was one of the perks of being a teen spy: you get to travel the world and meet new people.

"Put that away, Courtney." Miss Crook told her. Courtney gave her a smile and complied. Miss Crook was an old teacher; she must have been approaching retirement age. She had grey hair and a harsh tone to her voice. Her face was wrinkled and her clothes were old-fashioned. No one liked her. She was one of those teachers you loved to hate. Everyone messed with her, well, the pranksters and people who thought they were cool, but everyone but them knew they weren't. Speaking of which, one of them entered the room at that moment.

"Why, Miss Crook. You are looking simply amazing today." The scrawny boy complimented the teacher.

"Thank you, Cody." She replied.

"Have you done something to your hair?" He asked.

"I am so glad you noticed." She smiled, pushing her hand against her short locks. Cody walked away and fist pounded some of his friends, they all loved to annoy the teacher. Courtney didn't see how complimenting her counted as annoying her, but she didn't want to even try to understand the mind of a teenage boy.

Bridgette walked into class with Geoff and they both took their seats. Bridgette sat beside her best friend and Geoff sat in front of his girlfriend. They both turned to her at the same time.

"Nice to see you're healthy, Geoff." Courtney spoke first, looking at the two grinning idiots.

"Thanks, Mocha." Mocha was his nickname for Courtney, she didn't like it, but she had grown to accept it. Geoff was a lovable idiot. Saying something bad to him was like burning a kitten; you wouldn't do it. "So, what have you ladies been up to while I was away?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Courtney lied. Geoff didn't know about her being a spy. Not a lot of people did.

"Cool, cool." He nodded his head.

"Quiet!" Miss Crook snapped at them, she didn't tolerate talking in her class. She didn't tolerate anything in her class. Especially the students.

After a day filled with homework and studying, Courtney finally fell back onto her bed and started to fall asleep. It was just what she needed; some down time. Unluckily, she was taken away from her blissfulness by her wristwatch beeping. She groaned and pulled herself up before clicking the side button to make it stop. A holograph screen appeared above the watch and a man was standing there. He had short black hair and was wearing a smart, black suit.

"Courtney." He half shouted.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have another mission for you; you need to get down to HQ right away." He ordered the teen.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Courtney pressed the button again and instantly started to strip. She put on a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She dashed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I've got another mission, be back later." Courtney didn't wait for a reply off her parents; she just sprinted out the door and into the garage. She jumped on her black Harley Davidson, another present from HG, and placed the helmet on her head. She sped off down the street towards her spy headquarters.

Courtney pulled up into the old airport and was greeted by numerous people. She pulled off her helmet and pushed it into someone's arms along with the keys to the bike. The teen spy would have been more than happy to drive her car down to HQ, but too many people knew what kind of car Courtney drove. It was supposedly a 16th birthday present from her parents, but HQ had given it to her as soon as she passed her test. The Harley came with it so she could get around easier for missions. Not that Courtney was complaining.

"Courtney, so glad you could make it." It was the man from the hologram who was speaking, Mr. Fitzgerald. He was the head of the Corporation. He was in charge of all of the spies for Canada, such as Courtney. Courtney too was high up the ladder with the spy's. She was one of the highest ranked.

"Any reason I wouldn't, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Courtney asked.

"No, no." He smiled at her. But Courtney could see there was something there, behind it.

"So, what's this mission then? Has Dr. Crab escaped? Or is it Tigress?" Mr Fitzgerald looked around and then whispered, "We'll talk in my office." to Courtney. It wasn't that he didn't trust the people he worked with; it was just that certain missions were better kept private. Courtney knew this from her many years of being there.

The two walked off to a small room off of the main one. Mr. Fitzgerald took a seat in his rather large chair and Courtney sat on a smaller one the other side of the oak desk.

"You know about Dr. Klix, don't you?" The boss asked, regarding Courtney over the tips of his fingers.

"D-Dr. K-Klix?" Courtney stammered. "I've heard of him." Everyone had heard of him. "He's the world deadliest villain. Mr. F, I can't go up against _him_!"Courtney told him. She could already feel her life flashing before her eyes. She would be dead in a flat second if she was up against Dr. Klix.

"It's not him you'll be going up against." A wave of relief flew through Courtney's body. "It's his son." She re-tensed up. "H-His son? Does he even have a son?"

"Yes. He has a teenage son, your age. We need you to get to know him, and try to get him to spill some secrets with you." Mr. F. explained. "You have to get close to him, close enough for him to confide in you."

"You want me and him to." Courtney gulped. "Get close?" The boss man nodded his head. "Y-you want me to start dating the most dangerously deadly mastermind criminal's son!" Courtney shouted.

"I chose you for this mission because I think you can handle it. You're young, attractive and perfect for the job." Mr. Fitzgerald smiled at the teen spy, but she didn't smile back. She was too busy thinking about what kind of monster this boy could be. He came from an evil family; he was no doubt just like his father.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mr. F. called and the door swung open to reveal a badly torn up agent.

"What happened to you?" Courtney asked, forgetting about her own worries.

"Nothing much." The boy replied. "Can I have a word, alone, Mr. F?" He asked. Courtney knew that was her cue to leave the office. She got up and walked back into the main room to wait for Mr. Fitzgerald to finish with the other teen spy.

Courtney glanced round the room at all the computers and electronics that were covering every inch. There were at least two hundred people working in the room, and Courtney knew every single one of them, they were like family to her. She walked over to an empty chair by one of her closer friends.

"Hey." She greeted, taking a seat.

"Hey there, Stranger." Oliver replied, he didn't look away from the screen. He was one of former spy's that had given up the business, but still worked for the agency. Oliver helped some of the newer spy's with long term assignments that they couldn't do on their own. He had helped Courtney on her first mission, the two had been friends ever since.

"It's been a while since I saw your face around here." Oliver told Courtney, tapping a few final keys before relaxing back in his seat.

"I know." She sighed. "I've only been working on small missions lately, ones that can be told over the watch."

"So, what brings you here today?" He asked, finally turning towards her. Oliver was a middle-aged man, with dark hair and a friendly face.

"Mr. F. has a major mission for me, and I am talking life threatening."

"What's new?" Oliver shrugged, a smug smile on his face. He knew that Courtney could handle anything thrown her way, everyone knew it.

"I have to get Dr. Klix's son to date me!" Courtney half-yelled, presumably telling everyone in a close radius to her friends desk.

"Ah." Oliver's smile widened. "So it's you on this project then?"

"What project?" Courtney asked with curiosity, her brow furrowing as she sat back in her chair.

"Fitzgerald told me about this mission and wanted me to help whoever he chose for it, and it looks like that's you."

"Great, what do you know?" Courtney cheered up slightly knowing someone she could trust was with her on this one. Oliver turned back to his computer screen and clicked away for a few moments before turning the screen to Courtney.

On the screen was an image of a teenage boy. He had a scowl on his vandalised face. He had multiple piercings; One on his right ear, two on his left, one on his nose and an eyebrow ring. He also had a lime-green mohawk, the only thing that didn't scream hoodlum was his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of sea green, they were almost...hypnotising. Courtney looked away before she became transfixed on his appearance. She moved to his fact file. His name was Duncan Klix; he was sixteen years old and had been to juvie twenty-three times. He was currently on parole.

Courtney pushed the screen away in disgust. Oliver chuckled at the teenage girl.

"Not your kind of boyfriend then?" He questioned.

"Eww. No!" Courtney squealed.

"Too bad, he will be your fake boyfriend. You have to get him to tell you about his father's plans." Oliver explained.

"Perfect." Courtney threw her back against the chair she had been sitting on the edge of, and sank down. Courtney let out a shaky breath as she let the news of what she was going to do sink in. A boyfriend? The thought had never crossed her mind before. There were no guys who caught her eye at her school, and it wasn't like she had time for them anyway.

Oliver could easily see Courtney's nerves and patted her leg in comfort. So, when Mr. Fitzgerald had finished with the other teen spy and walked over to Courtney and Oliver, she was feeling a lot more into the mission than before.

"So, you two have been getting on with the case." He said.

"Do I really have to do it?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, Courtney, you do." Mr. F. told her. Courtney gave out a sigh. "I want you back here tomorrow morning so we can get you equipped."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, I have school tomorrow." Courtney said, hoping the mission could wait till after her education was done for the day.

"It doesn't matter; you'll be starting at a new high school, the same one as Duncan." Oliver stated. Courtney sank even lower in her seat. Great, a new school was just what she needed. But she managed to grumble,

"I'll be here."

A/N: WICKED!

A NEW START! WHOO!

...I'm excited, okay? hahaha!

I LOOOVE THIS STORY! Always was one of my favourites :D

I've already started planning a sequel to it...Though, I'll probably forget by the time this story is over...WHICH! BY THE WAY! Is only ten chapters long...AND THIS IS CHAPTER TWO!

Daily updates? I am hoping so! Or every other day updates, maybe...We shall see how it goes! But, it won't be long and this story'll be finished...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: WICKED! It's like a new story :D Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I dunno...I don't actually review anything anymore...But it sounds like it sucks! Your idea was pretty epic! But Soph made a cover for It's Only A Matter Of Time...Try TRR/WHSS or TorD! I want really good covers for those! haha! Thanks :D

Engineer of the Uprising: YES! SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY READ IT! haha! I'n very glad you enjoyed it :D Thank you :D

imaninja14: I'm glad you like it :) Is this fast enough? ;) haha! Thanks :D

YAY! FOUR REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!

TOTALLY HAPPY NOW XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

As Maddi is away right now, I attempted to send this to my new beta...But it just weren't working!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Getting A Head Start

3-Getting A Head Start

Courtney jumped off her motorbike once again as she entered the abandoned airport. Because it was so early hardly anyone was there. She walked over to Oliver's desk where she could see him happily typing away, his brown hair swaying over his eyes as he looked down at the keyboard. The teen spy waited for a few minutes, just watching her friend do his job. Courtney had been there the day Oliver had resigned as a field agent. He looked so different now, five years later. It had been Courtney's first week at work. Her father had partially-resigned the day she joined, knowing he was too old now that his daughter was old enough to do it herself.

The brunette sat herself in the same empty chair, the same as she had done the day before. Oliver hadn't noticed Courtney's presence. Courtney let out a huge sigh causing the other few people in the room to turn to her. She spun to face Oliver, who was now looking at her. He had black bags under his eyes and he was ghostly pale. This was the first time Courtney noticed the pile of empty Starbucks coffee cups piled up around him.

"Oliver, have you been up all night?" She asked. Oliver yawned and scratched his head.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"Oliver, go home." Courtney pleaded.

"I can't go home I have to help" Oliver paused to yawn again. "You."

"I can get by on my own, Oliver. Go home."

"I will, as soon as you're done." Courtney folded her arms and pouted. She hated it when people didn't listen to her advice, especially when it was for their own good. She found a lot of people did it to her. It was almost like they didn't want to take her advice just for the fact it came from her, and it was rather annoying.

"Ah, Courtney. How nice of you to come." Mr. Fitzgerald called, walking over to the two.

"Not really." Courtney mumbled to herself. Courtney loved school, and she was going to regret skipping for business, she could feel it. "Can we get this over with? I don't want to be too late for school, especially on my first day." The teen spy told her boss.

"You won't need to go to your old school anymore. You'll be starting fresh at Klayson High School.

"But once the mission is over, I'm going back to my old school." Courtney tried to hold back the power of her voice, not wanting to start shouting and screaming.

"We'll see." Mr. F replied, not paying a lot of attention to her.

"And how long will the mission take exactly?" Courtney asked. She raised one eyebrow at her boss, knowing that he usually told her all of the details which she was now asking after. It was as if he was holding back on her, which was a first.

"Depends how good your flirting skills work." Oliver teased. Courtney death glared him before turning back to Mr. F for more information.

"Follow me." Courtney stood up, understanding that her boss didn't want to speak around the agents who were in the room. She trailed after him up to his office. "You are going to keep a low profile. You have to get close to Duncan Klix and Duncan Klix only. You must gain his trust and get him to spill his father's latest work to you." Mr. Fitzgerald tapped his fingers over the touch censored screen built into the metal table. The centre of the able turned around to reveal a selection of different items that could be useful to any spy.

Courtney fingered each device carefully; she had to make sure to get the right one. She picked up a small gun, nothing flashy, and held it up so it looked like she was about to shoot, she placed it back in its holder and picked up a ray gun. "This one will do." She told her boss, picking her usual. Courtney had experimented with every gun, but she always preferred the ray gun. He happily tapped on the keypad again, causing the table to return to its normal state.

"Am I getting a new identity?" She asked as she strapped the gun into her bag.

"No." Mr. F. replied. "Your identity is not at stake here, he shouldn't know who you are. You should be safe." Courtney took a seat and looked up at her boss. "You can start right away." He answered the unasked question. But it was what Courtney had been dreading. No time to say goodbye to her friends or anything. She could be gone for months on end and she would not be able to tell anyone why. Maybe Bridgette, if she showed up at her house to find her missing best friend, but even that was dangerous.

xxx

"Hello, I'm Mr. Simpson, Courtney's father." Oliver lied to the principal. They shook hands and the headmaster motioned for Oliver and Courtney to sit down. Oliver was pretending to be Courtney's father so she could get into the new school, the same one as Duncan Klix. Courtney was starting to get nervous and it was annoying her. She had never got nervous before a mission, she was always confident with what she did. The point was, Courtney had never had a boyfriend, and the thought of her first one being fake, used for the security of the world, it just didn't seem right to her. And there was something about Duncan Klix that Courtney couldn't quite put her finger on, and she hadn't even met him yet.

"Well, Courtney. What brings you to our school?" The principal asked the teen spy.

"I just needed to get away from my old school, I needed a change of scenery and my father agreed. So we decided this was the best school for me to start at." Courtney recited what Mr. Fitzgerald had told her previously.

"And what a wise choice you have made." The clueless headmaster smiled at her. "I am your principal, Mr. Fisher, and for the first week of school you'll have a buddy to help guide you." Mr. Fisher typed away on his computer. "Your buddy should be Duncan Klix. That's not right." The head teacher re-typed. "Duncan Klix...I'm sure I can find you a different buddy."

"No, No. Don't put yourself through any trouble." Oliver protested. "This lad will be fine." The truth was Oliver had hacked into the system earlier that day and assigned Duncan as Courtney's buddy.

Mr. Fisher sighed, almost as if under Oliver's control. He stood up and the other two did the same, escorting the way back into the hallway for Courtney to start her new school normally.

"I'll pick you up later." Oliver told Courtney, kissing her head. "Have a good day."

"I will." Courtney smiled at him. "Bye, dad." She giggled as she followed Mr. Fisher down the hallway to her first class.

The corridos were long and twisting. Courtney was lucky to have a good memory otherwise she would have easily got lost. It was a big school too. One of the best education facility's in the country. How Duncan Klix ever got into the school was a mystery to Courtney. If the mowhawk and piercing's didn't already tell you, Duncan was known as a rebel, a delinquent even. Not many people would know about his dad, mybe no one in school did. Why would any super villain want their teenage son telling pople about their evil plans? For all Dr. Klix knew, his son could have been socializing with...dare he say it, the good side. But, as far as he was concerned, Duncan's friends weren't that great.

Finally, Mr. Fisher stopped outside a classroom. He pushed open the door and held it there for Courtney to walk through. She thanked him as she did, which he returned with a smile.

"Mr. Fisher, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Courtney looked over to the blackboard to see a short, stumpy man. He had a balding head and a pot belly to match. He wore thick rimmed and oval shaped glasses, and looked like one of those teachers from a stereotypical teen movie.

"This is Courtney Simpson, she's new here." The principal paused to look around the room. "Klix not here then?" He asked rhetorically. "Shame, I guess until he makes an appearance you'll have to follow-I mean buddy up with." He took another moment to scan the sea of stdents. "Gwen Parker." A gilr in the back of the room groaned loudly as she slammed her head on the desk, her black hair and teal striped hair fell over her face as she did so. She was wearing a black corset top with a small blue jacket over it, and a long-sleeved, green top between the layers. Gwen's ghostly white skin stood out against the fake tan of the blonde sitting beside her.

The brunette took an empty seat near the back corner of the room, one behind her new 'buddy'.

"This mission is failing already."Courtney mumbled quitely.

"What did you say?" Gwen snapped, turning around in her seat to face the new girl.

"Oh, I was just wondering if this seat was okay for me to sit in." Courtney fired back with a cute smile on her face.

"Your funeral."Gwen muttered so softly Courtney only just caught it. She didn't ask the goth what she meant, for starting an argument on the first day of a new school wasn't the right way to go about things. Instead, Courtney just sat, thinking to herself, ignoring everything the teacher was saying. Why should she care anyway? Sure, she LOVED school, but she wasn't going to be there long. That was as long as Duncan Klix decided to show up.

Courtney dodged another spit wad as it came tumbling towards her. What was that, the fifth in one hour? High School was hell, but this place went below and beyond that. Even better, Duncan hadn't even showed for school. Life wasn't getting easier for the spy. But, she refused to give up. High School was High School, it as the same at her old school too. Oh, how she wished she was there. A gossip with Bridgette, a laugh at Geoff and his weird ways. Courtney was counting the days until she could get back to them. If only she knew how many days there would be...

The door swung open, and almost fell back off its hinges. Courtney jumped from her position with her head on the desk to sitting bolt upright. In strolled Duncan Klix. It was hard to confuse him with any other person alive.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Klix." The teacher at the front of the room greeted sarcastically.

"Not really."Ducan muttered in reply as he walked up the aisle to his desk, or better known as Courtney's seat. Duncan stopped and looked down at the new brunette in his chair. Courtney did nothing but stare back, she was praying onthe inside that no one could see how scared she really was.

"What do you think your doing in my seat?" He asked.

"Your seat? Oh, I'm sorry you must be Duncan Klix. I wondered why it said reserved for the class Jackass written on the seat." Courtney's remark got the class to burst into a chorus of ooo's. Duncan wasn't impressed by this, but managed a sly smirk and a small chuckle at Courtney.

"You now what, Princess? I'll let you sit there for today, but tomorrow, find a new space." Duncan replied.

"Princess?" Courtney raised an eyebrow at the delinquent as he fell into the empty space behind her.

"Yeah, you're very demanding, and smoking hot, just like a Princess." He gave a wink towards her and before Courtney could come up with another smart remark, the teacher butted in.

"If you two are done." Meaning that they should shut up and carry on with their work. The teen spy couldn't help but smirk to herself as she realized just how easy this mission would be. Little did she know, Duncan was thinking exactly the same.

A/N: Ooooh!

hahaha! Loving this story so far XD

Anyone else?

LOL!

Just listening to the Top 30 for the weekend...I hate all of the songs they've played so far. What is happening to music, huh?

Bleh...I am hoping to finish this story soon! Only 7 more chapters to go...Not that I don't like this story, just that I have TWO new story ideas which I'd love to write! (One is an idea of a mental hospital, which I have wanted to write about for about a year now! But only just got an idea for! And the other is a Huger Games fic and I really wanna write a multi-chapter HG fic sooon!) But I can't write either unless I get rid of a couple of my stories...

Though, if it's any consultation, I've been thinking of a sequel to this! (And Real Baker's Dozen) So, I'm stuck on what to do with my stories...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Mwahahaha! Of course it was gonna be Duncan ;) Thank you ever so very much :D

...One review...

And I loooove Shayla sooo much! Only person who reads and reviews every single one of my stories!

And I'm not gonna make a big deal of it. This story is for me, because I wanted to improve it, not for you guys. Though, reviews always help...

ANYWAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Two Sides Falling Together

_**4-Two Sides Fall Together**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

I couldn't hep but stare at her all through that boring...whatever class it was. She was a good looking sight if I do say so. When I was told about her I wasn't told she was that hot.

STAY FOCUSED, DUNACN! Courtney Simpson is the enemy.

A HOT enemy.

So? Most girls are hot.

But not _that _HOT! She's scorching HOT!

I hate my conscience. It's usually right. Courtney was hot, and not your regular girl hot, either. There was just something about her that made me want her. _Badly. _Too bad she's the enemy. I wouldn't mind tapping her, if you get my drift.

The only reason I had come into school today was because my dad forced me. He usully doesn't care about what I do, he's too wrapped up in his own work to care about me, or Amber, my sister. But he had heard about a teen spy wanting to 'foil' his plans. Foil, such a stupic word, makes me think of tin foil, then makes me think of food. DAMN! I'm hungry now. Back to busiess. Jack, my dads 'sidekick', told me all about the spy. Her name was Courtney Simpson, she was my age and a damn good villain catcher. Now, she doesn't know that I know that she's a spy out to get my dad. I, however, do know. I have to get her close to me, then I have to stop her. Easy? WRONG! Courtney Simpson is the worlds most hard shell. She's too hard to catch out, but she'll be good at catching me out. That's what I was told anyway, but I doubt it.

"MR. KLIX!" The teacher yelled. I snapped out of my thinking zone and back to reality. "Class is over, LEAVE!" I gave a nod of my head and scarpered out of the room, into the jungle of a hallway. I had to find Courtney Simpson, I had to start my plan. I ran down the crowded corridor until I reached my locker, I slumped against it and watched each person walk past. I was about to walk off, when I felt a person pull me into a hug. When my eyes refocused I noticed it was Heather. Heather was my on-off girlfriend. One day we wouldn't talk to each other the next I'd wake up in bed next to her. It was complicated between us.

"Hey, babe." I smirked. She gave me a piecrcing, deadly look. "What?"

"Alright, who is she?" Heather asked, removing her arms from around my neck and placing her hands on her hips. "Well?" I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl you're looking for, the girl who's been on you're mind since yesterday." The Aasian girl scowled. It then hit me she meant Courtney Simpson. How did she know about her?

I took my chance and forced my lips onto hers, striking her off guard, but she metled into my arms.

"There is no other girl, I promise." I lied, kind of. There was no other girl in the sense she meant it, but Courtney Simpson was who I was looking for and who I was thinking about.

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you at my house at eight." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and left. I rolled my eyes, all she wanted me for was her own sexual pleasures. I knew it and so did everyone else. But it was a two way system between us.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I was not shocked to find Courtney Simpson standing before me. I knew she'd come looking for me sooner or later.

"Well, hot stuff, what can I help you with?" I asked, recieveing an eye roll from her.

"You're supposed to show me around the school, Ogre, or weren't you told about that?" She responded. I shrugged.

"I know. I was actually looking for you, just incase you wondered into the boys locker room or something like that." I smirked, snatching the piece of paper out of her hands and studying it.

"Math, blah!" I gagged, but I knew she was a goody-two-shoes who I had to get on the right side of. "Come on, I'll lead the way." She just stared at me with a blank look on her face. Was I not clear enough?

"You coming?" I asked.

"You're actually gonna take me to my class?" She questioned.

"Unless, you wanna come round the back of the gym with me." I winked, she punched my arm. Fuck, that girl can hit. All the fighting has given her real strong upper body strength.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her, just for the fun of it. I barged past her, knocking her shouder a little, for more fun, and walked off in the direction of mathematics. At least I thought I was. When she started following me I didn't say a word to her, she didn't say a word to me either. The two of us just kept walking down the hallways. It was such a big school, it was easy to get confused and lost, especially if you're never in school like me.

We reached a dead end in one of the corridors. I didn't even know corridors had dead ends.

"Duncan, where are we?" I knew she was trying to be tough, but I could hear a small bit of fear in her voice. I had lead us to the old part of the school building. It had been a good twenty-minutes since we had even seen or heard another person. We were lost in school.

"In school. At least I think we are." I replied, trying to get Courtney to let her guard down. But she just stared at the dust covered wall in anger.

"Duncan, I'm scared." Courtney said, leaping forward and taking my arm in her clutches. I, taken a back, didn't know how to respond. I stared down at the top of her head, thinking what we could do next. I could of tried and persuaded her to start a make-out session with me, but, somehow, I didn't see that ending too well for me. Courtney was fierce, and not afraid to show it.

You're losing control again, Duncan.

'Cause you love her.

Yeah, right. I just don't want her foiling my dad's plans.

Since when have you cared about your dad?

Since I...I...I don't! But, I've only just met her and I've got Heather.

Yeah, 'cause Heather doesn't have other boys every night she doesn't have you. Love at first sight!

Shut up!

I still hate my conscience, even if it is sometimes right. I had only met Courtney, but there was something about her that had me drawn to her.

What am I saying? Courtney Simpson is the enemey. I can't get too close to her, she's the hero of the story. The villain's son and the hero never interviene together. It's not allowed.

But, hey. Since when have I followed the rules.

"Duncan, what are we going to do?" Courtney looked up at me, fear in her eyes. We couldn't go back the way we came, I had no idea what way that was anymore.

"I don't know, Princess." I said, it honestly just slipped out.

"Princess?" She let go of my arm and stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yeah, cause you're all high and mighty and beautiful, like a Princess." SHIT!

"Y-You think I'm Beautiful?"

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Y-Yeah, cause you're all high and mighty and beautiful, like a Princess." Duncan explained. Had he just said beautiful?

"Y-You think I'm Beautiful?" I asked stuttering on my words. What is that boy doing to me? I'm Courtney Simpson, I never stutter. I always know what to say, I always know what I'm doing. But, now I'm alone with Duncan Klix, I have no idea what's right and wrong. It wasn't acting, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself.

"Well, I...Uh..." He trailed off, his cheeks slighty blushing red. I smiled at him, he really did think I was beautiful. Wow, no one had ever said I was beautiful before.

Focus, Courtney! Duncan Klix is trouble.

HOT trouble!

It doesn't matter how HOT he is. He's a bad influence. He's the enemy. He's-

HOT!

Yes-NO!

Great, now every part of me thinks he's hot. Which, when you think about it, he is. And, he thinks I'm beautiful. Now, what to do next.

"It's okay. I know it's hard for you to say it." I giggled. Smooth, Court. Duncan didn't say anything, he looked the other way, out the window behind him. I walked over to where he was standing and placed a friendly hand on his arm. He looked down at me, his eyes confused. I smiled sweetly, he didn't return the favour. But before I could say anything, the bell rang. The noise was too loud fo me to say anythig over, and by the time it had finshed ringing, I had lost the confidence. I had never lost my confidence before. What was happening to me?

A/N: I love the way they both have battling inner people in their heads XD haha!

So, what are ya'll up to on this fine day?

I'm just going through all my stories with Maddi, trying to sort out which ones to kick away! Yup, some of my stories are being left behind for a while. I'm struggling, it's no secret.

It's not that I don't have the time, because I'm on Summer Vay-kay! But...My depression is getting bad. Like, real bad. I don't want to get out of bed most days. I lie there for five, six hours just reading Hunger Games fics and listening to music. I'm back into my state of mind that says 'Why get outta bed anymore?'

I eventaully do because I get hungry...Then I sit in front of the TV before I get bored and go back to bed to daydream for an hour or two! Sometimes I get in the mood to write something quickly, so I do.

And when it gets late at night, like now (11:34PM), I wanna write something before bed. But then it ends up rushed because I'm tired...

BUT I'M OKAY! NO fussing and worrying like everyone else does...I can deal with it like I always have done.

=P

Gizzy's asleeping in my bed again...

Thank you to;

Clarissa: HEY! Long time no speak! haha! Eigth grade ain't so bad, it's when you finish High School things get tough...Aww! Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: Noppers! haha! It's okay though :D You say that because you're young, wiat until you're my age when you have depression and a mother nagging at you to get a job...I may have to, I'm sorry :( I don't want to! But things get to the worst stages sometimes...AH! HURRY UP AND READ MOCKINGJAY THEN! There's a decision made at the end of the book and my story is based around it! READ IT! IT'S EPIC! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: LOVE! hahaha! I have never heard of that cereal before, but I now will be having the same problem XD Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I just messed up writing your username three times...IDIOT! Super shweird! Yeah, we all know my writings not perfect -.- ;) haha! Thanks :D

MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12: Hey! Well, I am veer so very glad that you like it :) I try to make all my stories as original as possible and apprently making character IC is something I'm really good at (said by other people, not me) haha! Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI! HA! See, I can do it ;)  
Upload if ya can :D

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: BITCH PLEASE! I am not uploading it for you! Sorry this is late guys, it's my fault, I've been too busy to check my emails and now while I watch Doctor Who I'm checking all the stories Chlo has sent me. And guys, it's true about Chlo's depression, it's getting worse and worse, I can't do much seeing as I'm on the other side of the world, but I'm trying help her. So anyways guys, I gotta go. Bye xx Maddi (P.S. REVIEW AND SAY HI TO ME!)**


	5. The Confusing Battle of Teenage Hormones

_**5-The Confusing Battle Of Teenage Hormones**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

"No, it's this way." I protested, pointing in the opposite direction to Courtney. We had managed to walk our way back to a T-junction. I wanted to go left, but miss goody-two-shoes wanted to go right. To be honest, I had no clue myself, but I was sure I had a better chance of knowing where we were going than her, since it was her first day at school. The again, it might as well have been mine too, considering I never attended. Ever.

"Why do you make things so difficult, Duncan?" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air out of frustation. A devilish smirk spread across my jaw, much to Courtney's annoyance. Her face was turning bright red now, making the seven cute little freckles across the bridge of her nose stand out. She was even cuter when she was mad. Yeah, I had finally told myself that I thought she was cute. And maybe, just maybe, I liked her. Just a bit. We'd known each other for an hour, there was no way there was anything there.

"Fine, we'll go your way." I said.

"No, we'll go your way."S he replied, barging past me and walking off to the left. I could have sworn I saw a smile appear on her face as our shoulders brushed past each other, but I might have been imagining it. She did hate me, after all.

We walked down the left corridor until we reached a sign pinned to the wall; Mathematics. I smirked in triumph, Courtney, however, scowled at the sign. It was fun to make her angry. Plus, she's cuter when she's angry.

"Go ahead, say it." She said, making my smirk grow wider.

"Say what?" I teased, just wanting to see how far I could push her.

"Say 'I told you so'." Courtney replied, somehow keeping her cool. I didn't say anything back, I wanted to wait just for the right moment.

I led Courteny into math class and introduced her to the teacher. We were about thirty minutes late for class thanks to our detour. If you ask me, it was worth it.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"I don't know, Bridge." I said. I was lying on my bed, talking down the phone to my best friend. "I really don't know." I sighed, rolling over onto my back and staring up at the peeling, white-painted ceiling.

"How can you not know? You either like him or you don't." Bridgette stated. I could just imagine her giving me 'the look'. 'The look' was something Bridgette always gave me when she was trying to get me to confess to things. It always worked.

"And I don't know." I moaned, scrunching my face up slightly. "I mean, he's hot, Bridge."

"But?" She sighed from the other end of the phone.

"But, he's the enemy. And I've only known him for a day!" Ever since Duncan and I 'found' our way back to the main part of the school building, I couldn't get him off my mind. All day, in each class, throughout lunch and even when Oliver picked me up. Duncan Klix was all I could think about. Why had we got lost? If he hadn't then I might not have...have grown feelings for him. If I started to grow feelings for him, and he felt the same way back, then Mr. Fitzgerald would throw a fit.

On the other hand, it is my life. I should be able to do what I want without anyone else telling me.

I am so confused.

"Put it this way, he likes you-" I cut across my blond friend.

"How do you know he likes me?" I asked, woried that she knew something I didn't.

"He called you beautiful, guys don't just go around saying girls are beautiful when they don't have feelings for them." She told me. I mentally sighed. "Come on, Court. It's pretty obvious to me that you _do_ like him."

"But," I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed. "I don't know!" I shouted.

"Don't know what?" I sat bolt upright on my bed, those words hadn't come from Bridgette's mouth. I turned round to face my bedroom window, and of course, who should be standing there? None other than...

Duncan's P.O.V.

It was driving me crazy. I couldn't think straight anymore. Why couldn't I get that girl of my mind?

'Cause you like her! Duncan and Courtney sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be-

SHUT UP!

Starts with an S, ends with an X. OH MY GOD THEY'RE HAVING-

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Why is I do hard for you to admit your feeling's for her?

I have a girlfriend. Heather. Who I'm going to be seeing later.

Perfect girlfrend she is.

I got out of my car and walked up the concrete steps to my house. The door was unlocked, as usual. One of these days we're gonna get robbed, I told myself. Taking my bag off and slinging it in the kicthen, I could hear my father talking upstairs in his 'conference room'. I didn't take much notice of my father's work, I never had. He's a Super Villain, why would I? Everyone knows that the good guys win in the end, no point in even trying.

"Can you guys give me a moment?" I heared my father say, before what sounded like a heard of elephants was running down the stairs, filled the air. "MY BOY!" My father welcomed me, his arms open in the air, a fake smile plastered on his face. How did I know it was fake? My father doesn't smile. "How's your little mission going?" He asked. Tpical, all he thinks about is work. World Domination is what he wants to achieve, and once he's achieved it (despite the fact he won't) all he'll care about is that slutty woman, who's half his age, that lives with us. I don't fit into his life.

"It's going good, dad." I say, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda.

"Yeah? Well, keep up the goodwork. I want Fitzgerald's spy company shut down ASAP!" I lied. My father does occasionally grin with Glee, while rubbing his hands together. This is one of those times. "I've got a few people upstairs, so, don't disturb us."

"Don't worry, dad, I'm going out." I said, popping open the soda and leaving the room. A normal dad would ask where I was going, who I was seeing, did I have a condom on me. No. My dad went straight back up to his meeting. No concern about me what-so-ever.

I slumped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. Flipping through channels, I came across a cable channel that I never even knew we had. It was a news channel. Normally the news doesn't interet me, I don't really care about other people's tragic lives when I've got my own to live. But, as I flicked onto this foriegn channeln (knowing that no one in this country knew who she was), Courtney Simpson's picture came crawling onto the screen. I'd had her on my mind all day, and now she was on the TV. Perfect. Turns out she had 'foiled' Dr. Crab's plan. Typical. That guy was an amature. I'd met him a few times, when my father held meeting's they were for the other Villain's of the world, Dr. Crab isn't a good Villain at all. No wonder Courtney found him easy to defeat. I probably could have done it, and I have zero experience in anything of this sort.

Before I knew it, it was already 7:45. I knew I had to get going to Heather's. I couldn't keep her majesty waiting. Running out the door, I jumped back into my car and sped off towards my girlfriends. It wasn't a long drive, about ten minutes, which meant I was there five minutes early. I decided I would surprise her and go in anyway. Her parents were out of the country for the week so we'd have the house to ourselves.

I tip-toed up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom, I put my hand on the bass knob, but froze when I heard Heather giggling.

"Alejandro." She giggled. "You really need to go, baby." I turned the handle and barged in the room. Heather was lying on the bed in her bra and panties, with Alejandro on top of her, sucking on her neck.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The boy jumped back off the bed and Heather sat up, wide-eyed and staring at me.

"Duncan, I-I can explain." She stuttered, swinging herself off the bed and taking a step towards me. I took a step back, and shook my head at her.

"No need to, it's pretty obvious whats going on." I replied, slamming the door shut and sprinting out of the house.

I drove and drove, unsure of where I was going. In the end I parked up beside the curb and hit my head on the steering wheel. How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have know she was cheating on me?

I tried to tell you.

Now isn't the time for you!

Hey, I haven't done anything wrong here. I told you she wasn't faithful, I told you she wasn't the 'perfect' girlfriend you thought she was. You just never listen.

My conscience was right. I hadn't listened when I warned myself about Heather. I drowned out what I said, just so I could be with the popular, slutty, whore of a girl. I knew she would have cheated on me sooner or later, I knew that we didn't have a solid enough relationship going on. She wasn't a one man kind of girl.

I lifted my head from the wheel and sqinted into the night. I had no idea where I was, that was until I looked up to the house I was parked beside. In the driveway was a very familiar car. It belonged to the one and only Courtney Simpson. I'd seen her 'father' pick her up in it earlier that day. I had found where she lived. I clambered out of my car and ran up the grassy lawn. I stopped beneath an open window. I could hear her voice.

"How do you know he likes me?" She said, a tint of worry in her voice. I smirked. Was she talking about me? Only one way to find out. I started to climb up the tree eside the house. I found an old treehouse up there, and various balls and fribee's. I climbed out onto an out-stretched branch, and hoped onto a small roof that was coming off the house. I was just beneath her window. Why did she have her room on the third story?

I grabed hold of some vines and absailed my way upwards. I looked inside and she had her back to me. Perfect. I stuck one leg in through the window, and then the other. I slowly slid my whole body in and leaned up against the wall, watching her patiently.

"But," She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed. "I don't know!" She shouted.

"Don't know what?" I asked. Courtney sat bolt upright on the bed. She turned around to face me and froze on the spot.

"DUNCAN!" She managed to cry.

A/N: OMSG!

So much drama!

Liar...This story sucks...

SCREW YOU!

Yeah, the conscience that Duncan has is sortta based off my own. She gets in the way ALL THE TIME! But she is usually right about things...

BLEH!

OH! I have a new poll up on my profile XD  
The top three names from the last poll are now up there for ya'll to pick just one! So, PLEASE go vote for one! THANK YOU!

Only two days until my two year FF anniversary...AH!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: No. Yuppers! Duncan and Heather were together in this...Not so much anymore...YAY! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: HEY! Not my fault I'm from the UK! If I liked in America, maybe I wouldda heard of Kix cereal...Here we just have Coco Pops or Rice Krispies XD hahaha! Yeah...Depression does suck...But I have my good days and I have my bad days :) I'm having a good day today! Thanks :D

Clarissa: I'm sure you'll pass the test! I had to take a CAT exam twice in Comp. and it was hard, but easily passable! I'm sure an iLeap is the same way. You stress and you stress, but when you stop and think, how many people do actually pass this test? MILLIONS! You're hardly gonna be the one who doesn't. Good luck! Thank you :D

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! I'm glad they did XD I think I have bipolar disorder too...But I'm more than likely just paranoid about that. Yeah, socializing with friends would be great...If they didn't all live on opposite sides of the world. Thanks :D

Duncan's Dark Angel: YAY! I'm so glad you have fallen in love with it XD Thank you :D

WHOOO!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

This is NOT being sent to Maddi!

It is her birthday is 39 minutes...I'm not gonna let her work on her birthday! That's just mean!

But yeah, she's almost 14 now ^^  
...I am 3 years and nine months, to the day, older than her...That's the first time I've ever thought about it like that. Shweird...

I FEEL OLD!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I did run spellcheck, but it's being weird….So sorry for any mistakes!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. The First Date

**6-The First Date**

No One's P.O.V

"DUNCAN!" Courtney cried, as she turned to face the delinquent by her open window. The punk smirked back at her, knowing he had definitely caught the girl off guard.

"Hello? Courtney? Are you still there?" Bridgette shouted down the phone, snapping Courtney out of her trance. She couldn't believe he was standing there, in her bedroom.

"Bridge, I'll call you back later." The teen spy didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up the line. Carefully, she got up from her bed and slowly made her way over to Duncan. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked, shaking her head, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"Can't a guy come visit a girl?" Duncan questioned in reply, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"No...Well, yeah. But not a girl he just met today!" Courtney yelled, taking a step back towards her bed. Duncan rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn back and face him. But, before he could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Courtney!" A voice boomed in through the door. "Courtney, who are you talking to?" It was Courtney's father. A few footsteps were faintly heard coming up the stairs to Courtney's attic bedroom.

The brunette started to panic; her dad couldn't see Duncan, especially in her room. Quickly, she pulled Duncan down onto the floor and told him to get under the bed.

"Don't you want me on the bed?" He whispered, winking at her. She kicked his side, and he rolled himself under the bed to avoid more pain. Courtney threw herself back on top of the bed and picked her phone back up. She pressed it to her ear just as her father came through the door.

"Yeah, Bridge. It was a good first day." Courtney said, ignoring her father in the doorway.

"Court, who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Hold on, Bridge. I'm talking to Bridgette, dad." She told him, knowing that he would understand a phone call to her best friend.

"I thought I heard another voice up here?" He continued, suspiciously looking around the room.

"Oh, I put my phone on speaker while I was doing my homework." Courtney said, motioning to a pile of books on her desk. Courtney's father nodded his head and left the room. She waited until she heard him talking to her mother downstairs before moving.

Courtney flung herself over the side of the bed and pulled up the sheets at the side. Duncan was lying underneath on his back, staring upwards at the wooden planks.

"Duncan, you've got to get out of here." Courtney told him, falling onto the floor and sliding on her stomach under the bed to be beside him. "It's not that I don't want you here." She said, remembering her mission and trying to flirt a little. "But my parents can't know you're here, they'd kill me if they found out." The teen spy moved closer to her enemy. Duncan flinched slightly, not knowing what the girl was getting at.

"Well, would your parents let you go out tonight with a friend? Because I've got nothing better to do, and you seem pretty bored." Duncan smirked, Courtney smiled. She tried to make it sexy, but it was failing miserably on her.

"I guess I could ask." And with that, the two teenagers slid out from under the bed.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Dad, is it alright if I go out?" I asked my father. Duncan was waiting outside in his car for me; I didn't really want to go out with him.

_Liar._

But it was part of my mission, getting him to fall for me.

_Too bad. Because you've already fallen for him. _

"Please." I added, pulling my cutest face I could. He shifted his weight around in his old and lumpy chair. "Please, daddy." My father stared up at me from where he was sitting; I knew he couldn't resist it when I called him daddy, the puppy dog eyes and the pouted lip.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late, you still have a mission to complete." He told me, going back to his Tuesday night TV. If only he knew this was part of my mission. I gave my father a quick hug and ran out the door, grabbing my black leather jacket on the way out.

I hopped into the passenger side of Duncan's car and smiled warmly at him. "Where are we going?" I asked, he just smirked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I was like putty in his hands, and I think he knew that too.

"You'll see, babe." And with that, he sped off at about 70 MPH. I swiftly fastened my belt around myself for safety, because, at the rate we were going, we would crash.

We sat in silence for most of the ride, but I still had a love-giddy smile plastered across my jaw. Lucky for me, Duncan didn't see it, though. But I did wonder what would have happened if he had.

"We're here, Princess." I snapped out of my daydream and took a look out the window. We were at the pier. To be more specific, the carnival. My smile grew wider, if that was possible. I love the carnival. "You coming?" Duncan teased, getting out of the car and running around to open my door.

Duncan paid for me to go in, and dragged me off to the biggest rollercoaster first. I wasn't a big fan of rollercoasters. I never have been, I hate them to be perfectly honest, but I couldn't tell Duncan that. When we climbed into our car, I clung onto his arm for extra safety. I didn't have to look to know he was smirking at my cowardness.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Courtney screamed the whole way round the track. I have never seen a girl so scared before in my life. I was kind of glad to see her that way, though. Not because I love seeing scared girls, but because I could be there to comfort her.

_She's messing with your mind, man. You're turning mushy. _

After the rollercoaster, I decided to let Princess have a few minutes to get over her sacredness. I took her over to a photo booth and pushed her in beside me.

"You feeling okay, Princess?" I asked, seeing her face returning to its normal colour again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied, trying to act like she had no idea what I was talking about. I chuckled to myself, pushing a few coins into the machine. I'd taken most of the spare cash my dad had left around the house, knowing he wasn't going to need it.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I pulled a funny face and before she knew it, the picture had been taken. She blinked a few times, but regained her confidence for the second photo. She stuck her tongue out and went cock-eyed, whilst I stuck two fingers up behind her head. In the third picture we just both started laughing for no apparent reason. And the fourth, the fourth is my favourite. I kissed her cheek, and she went bright pink.

When we got the pictures back I gave them to her, there was no reason for me to keep them.

"Thank you." She smiled, folding up the tiny photographs in half and putting them safely in her pocket. The warmth of her face stayed there for the rest of the time we wandered around.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Wanna go get some grub?" Duncan asked, I nodded my head 'yes'. Before I knew it, Duncan had slid his hand into mine and we were walking off towards the diner. I was hard to believe I had only met him a few hours ago, but now we were acting like we had been dating months. My mission was going well.

I slid into a booth and Duncan slid in after me. We ended up ordering a large portion of fries to share together. The grin on my face never left as we waited for our food.

"So, why did you come to my house?" I asked him, realizing I hadn't before. It was silly really; it should have been the first thing on my mind. At first he avoided my eyes, but eventually turned to face me.

"Well, I was meant to be seeing Heather tonight, but, when I got to her house, she was there with Alejandro. I just got into my car and drove away. When I stopped, I had no idea where I was, until I spotted your car. I decided to climb up to your room and come see you instead." He smirked slightly at the end, but I could see he was hurt inside. I placed a hand on his shoulder to try and show I cared, and he stared down at it for a little while. That was until he did the unexpected. Duncan leaned over to me and kissed me.

A/N: OGGHUOP[UOHGVJIUIJLKVHSBJ0[DJOHBJAK'PD

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

THEY KISSED!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

...I'm excited, okay?

This seems like a rare thing for me...

But it's 11AM and I've already been home alone for an hour! :O! THAT GIVES ME A REASON TO BE HAPPY!

Plus, I also get to start my HG fic today XD AAAAAHHHH!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I you wanted the day of, you have to deal with the mistakes ;) haha! Like I said, spellcheck don't always work for me. YOU'RE FOURTEEN NOW! Oh, the fun things in life...hahaha! Thank you :D

Clarissa: Yeah, stress is not a good thing...Well, I'm glad I can help :) Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! Hey, I can easily spellcheck things =P hahaha! ...That was a TDM reference? Sorry, I didn't even notice! haha! Yeah, it was in the original :) YAY! I'LL TAKE THAT DEAL XD Thank you :D

Engineer of the Uprising: NEW CHAPTER! Ah yes...Poor Duncan...AH! I LOVE KIM POSSIBLE! And yes, this story is based off it ;) hahaha! I'M A JETIX KID TOO! Well, was...Now it's Disney XD and the only good thing is that it did show TDI and TDA on it for a while...THANK YOU! YAY! VIRTUAL CAKE! HEY! HOW COME MADDI GETS CANDIES AND I DON'T? hahaha! JK ;) Thank you ever so very much :D

OMSG! You guys make me smile even more!

...Gizzy pounced on my shoe -.-

Still Maddi's birthday, so no sending her things to spellcheck...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. End of The Mission

_**7-The End of the Mission**_

Courtney's P.O.V.

Hopping off my Harley Davidson, I tossed my helmet onto the seat and walked over to where Oliver was sitting at his usual desk. I was waiting for a meeting with Mr. Fitzgerald, he had asked for me to come in on a special occasion, something to do with my mission or something. I hadn't really been paying attention. I hadn't been paying attention since the previous night. Duncan and I had kissed. _Really_ kissed. Full on lip action and everything. I had never been so exited in my life. Why was I excited? Because I was in...Love...with Duncan Klix. My heart skipped a beat just remembering the magical night we had had together.

"Courtney!" Oliver snapped, clicking his fingers in front of my face. I looked up to his face and he had a smiley-smile on. "What's up with you today? You're never this happy." He laughed, turning a mirror towards me. I stared deep at the girl looking back at me, she had the same tanned kin as me, the same mocha hair as me, even the same seven freckles on the bridge of my nose, but she was smiling. A love-giddy smile was spread from one side of her jaw to the other.

"I'm just happy, I guess." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Nothing to do with a boy, is it?" Oliver asked, scowling slightly. I swear, he treated me like a child. Like his child, more like. He was always fatherly over me. Always.

"No, it isn't." I lied.

"Really? Because your flushing cheeks say otherwise." Oliver turned back to his computer and started typing away again. I looked back in the mirror to see he wasn't lying. My cheeks were bright pink. I had been caught out. "You know what?" Oliver continued, still working hard. "I love you, Court. You're like the daughter I don't have." He sighed deeply. "Which means I don't want to see you get hurt. Ever." Oliver stopped typing to look at me. "So, please, think before you make a rational decision about this."

Duncan's P.O.V.

"What's up with you?" My father asked. Obviously noticing the goofy grin on my face. Unlike him. "Is the mission going well?" He asked, grinning himself, wringing his hands together.

"Uh, yeah, dad." I lied. The truth was Courtney was on my mind. Ever since we'd kissed she was all I could think about.

_She's turned you mushy!_

That night had been the best I had had in a long while. It was...special...

_Corny!_

It might be corny, but it means a lot to me. I think...I think I might actually love her. I've never been in love before. I don't know how it feels. But, the butterflies in my stomach I get when I'm around her. The goosebumps I get when she touches me. The sparks I felt between us when we kissed. I think they have something to do with it.

_Aww! The evil, little, boy is in love.  
MAN UP!_

I can't help but wonder what she's doing right now...

Courtney's P.O.V.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME OFF THE MISSION!" I screamed as loud as I could, which, to be honest, was pretty loud. But, how could he take me off the mission? It had been the best mission I had ever been given. EVER! Okay, at first I wasn't too fussed about it, but, now I know better than to judge a mission by it's debriefing. Honestly, I do. I learnt my lesson and I will always accept future missions.

"You've grown too attached to this particular mission, Courtney." Mr. Fitzgerald told me. "You know that growing so close to a mission can hurt you."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, you can't do this." I whined. "This is the best mission I have had-" He cut across me.

"Because?" I shut up and sank back down into my chair. There was no way I was telling him why I liked this mission in particular. "My point is, Courtney, you have grown too close to Klix-"

"Wasn't that the whole point of the mission? To grow close to him?" I argued my defense, knowing that the mission was exactly all about that.

"I'm assigning someone else to it."

"FINE!" I yelled, running out of his office.

Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't control it. Jumping back on my bike I sped off, ignoring Oliver shouting my name behind me. I couldn't bear to go back to HQ, not after everyone had, more than likely, heard mine and Mr., F's little 'disagreement'. I am Courtney Simpson. I have never, in my entire spying career, been taken off a mission. Never. It felt pretty bad. Okay, _**really**_ bad.

I brushed away a few stay tears, before climbing out of my car and walking over to the school building. As soon as she saw me, Bridgette came running over and pulled me into a tight hug. The water works started again, so my best friend pulled me into the girl's toilets. I had to move back to my old school after what happened. I hated it. I hated everything little thing about it.

I sank myself down onto the floor in the corner. I didn't even care about the germs that were reproducing on my ass at that point. Nothing mattered more to me than...I couldn't even say his name by that point without fresh tears starting to form in my eyes. It was useless trying to forget him, he would always be there. But it was useless trying to keep him in my heart; I would never see him again. I was in a confusing teenage crisis, and the only person I could confide in was Bridgette.

"Hey." Bridge said, sinking down beside me. "You wanna tell me what's up?" She asked, ripping a piece of toilet paper from the roll in her hand, and giving it to me. I shook my head, failing at drying my eyes. "Court, I know you got kicked off the mission, but you have to tell me why." Bridgette persuaded, until I couldn't keep it in any more.

"I love him." I said, but it came out a whisper. "I really love him, Bridge." I told her, sliding my head onto her shoulder. Bridgette slung an arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into another hug.

"I know you do." She said, "But, if you love something set it free, and if they truly love you, they'll come back." That was one of Bridgette's quotes of life. She was full of them. Always giving me wise advice, and who knows maybe Duncan would eventually come back to me. At least I hoped so, anyway.

"Yo, Mocha!" Geoff called, jogging over to me in the almost empty hallway. "Where've you been, Mocha?" He asked, leaning his weight on his elbow against the locker next to mine.

"I was ill, that's all. I must have caught whatever you had, Geoff." I answered in monotone. Slamming my locker shut, I slung my book back over my shoulder and walked away from the blonde. I could never tell him the truth, never. No one was to know I was a spy. No one was to ever to know I was the world's **BEST** spy. No one was to ever find out that I was in love. No one was to ever find out I was in love with my enemy.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Courtney hadn't been in school that day. It was a long and dreadful day. First off, it as school, enough said. Next it was Heather. That bitch had been using me. This whole time she had been using me for popularity, since I was probably the most popular guy in school (and I don't even know how that happened as I had barely ever set foot in the place). I had seen Heather in the school hallway in the morning. She had Alejandro pressed against the cold, grey wall, her tongue halfway down his throat. His hands were caressing her ass, one of her hand was tussling his hair, the one groping his dick. It made me sick in the stomach to watch those two do something like that. Not because I was still in love with Heather or anything, but the fact they would do that in public. Even I wouldn't stoop that low.

After I had seen the two cheaters in the morning, I was counting on my favorite teen spy to cheer me up. She never showed up for homeroom. Or class. I grew worried in my stomach, where could she have been. I wasn't too concerned, though. There were multiple reasons as to why she wasn't in. She could have simply been ill; she might have had a dentist appointment. Something like that. I struggled through the whole school day, hoping she would show up. She never did.

The first thing I did when I got home was I stormed straight up the stairs. Hoping to have a little nap before food, getting Courtney off my mind. No such luck. My father was at the top of the stairs, almost as if he was waiting for me. He had that mischievous grin on his face again, and was excitedly wringing his hands together. I gave him a funny look, he only continued his smile.

"Dad, why are you here? I thought you'd still be at work." I said.

"I have great news, son." He beamed like the sun. "You know that spy at your school? Coral or something." Courtney. I mentally said, not daring to correct my father.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, she's been taken off her mission. We've won, my boy! If the best spy in town couldn't handle us, no one will." My father shouted, happily. A smirk spread across my face, but, on the inside I was tearing apart.

"Perfect!" I yelled trying to act as happy as my father was. "Dad, this is great." I lied.

My insides felt like they were being ripped to shreds, but there was nothing I could do about it. There was a burning pain where my heart should have been, but after being ripped into so many little pieces, I doubt it was still there. I wanted Courtney back. I wanted her in my life. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and now she was gone...

A/N: This is clichéd and rushed...Are we agreed?

I THINK SO!

I'm too lazy to add in another chapter before it, saying they'd been on many more dates and it'd been at least two weeks! Ah well...SCREW IT! I'll probably redo this in the future again XD

I'm kind of in a rush right now; I got a new book which I really wanna read!

...Notice anything different about me?

NEW PENNAME! YAY!

Ya'll can still call me Chloe...That is still my name...Sadly...

Or ya'll can pretty much call me whatever now!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: HEY! I know they're sweets for me and you, but Americans call them candy! Wicked...Thank you :D

Engineer of the Uprising: I'mma fast updater when I wanna be XD haha! Same here! Jetix was the best as a child! And then they ruined it...AAAAH! Yah, they kissed =P Wow...Well, I' glad you think I've managed to do that :) Thanks :D

kidstandout: Glad you love it :) Thank you :D

TDandme: Aw, well, I'm just glad that you're enjoying it :) OMSG! I haven't seen Buffy The Vampire Slayer in YEARS! It was actually based off Kim Possible...But I guess I can see where you're coming from XD haha! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: It's okay :) LION KING! OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! THEY KISSED! hahahaa! Thank you :D

EEEEEE!

I love you guys!

KISSES!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SENT TO MADDI! But I grew impatient from her not sending it back….SORRY!

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember (I am NEVER gonna get used to saying that!)


	8. The Kidnapping of the Guilty

_**8-The Kidnapping Of The Guilty**_

No one's P.O.V.

The cold air was filling the Simpson house with draughts of unrefreshing wind. Courtney cuddled into her fluffy blanket even further. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. Being kicked off a mission had hurt Courtney. It had _badly_ hurt her. Never had she thought she would get kicked off a mission, she hadn't prepared herself for it. She had no idea what to do.

Mr. Simpson came wandering into the family room, where Courtney was sitting alone. He sat down beside his daughter on the sofa, she didn't even flinch. Courtney kept her mind transfixed on the patch of carpet she had her eyes set on. Mr. Simpson knew what to do with his daughter as much as his daughter knew what to do with herself. Ever since she had been taken off the mission she had thrown herself into depression. No one knew why she had been taken off the mission in the first place, Courtney refused to tell them. All they knew was Mr. Fitzgerald would never take someone off a mission unless it was urgent.

Courtney's dad sighed heavily, watching his only daughter wallow in self-pity.

"Court, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, hoping to get some sort of response from her, but nothing. She kept her thoughts to herself. The same way she had been doing for the past few days. Every time someone tried to talk to her, she would blank them.

"Come on, Courtney." He encouraged. "You can tell me what happened, I'm your dad. I've probably been in that position when I was a spy." Nothing. She didn't budge from her space. With another sigh, Mr. Simpson left the room. Giving up hope of talking to his daughter. She was never going to answer him. When Courtney heard the den door shut, she turned around to see the space her father had been sitting in. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of what had happened to her. Her father wouldn't understand what she was going through. He hadn't been in this position when he was a spy; she knew it for a fact.

It was heartbreak.

Courtney left for her bedroom. She was already dressed in her PJ's. She had been wearing them all day. Her parents thought it was a good idea to keep her off school while she was recovering from what had happened. For once, being away from school didn't bother the usually preppy girl. That's how much her heart was hurting.

As the teen spy entered her bedroom, she was attacked from behind. A pair of muscly arms grabbed her around the stomach, as another pushed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Courtney tried to struggle, she tried to scream, but her world turned black.

Duncan's P.O.V. 

I hadn't left my room in days. Not since my father gave me the 'great' news. I never thought I would experience such pain. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest, shot, stabbed, had the shit beat out of it, then placed back in my chest. I never thought anything would hurt this bad. I hadn't felt this way with Heather, or any girl before Heather. Not even that annoying voice in the back of my head was getting any response from me.

My life would never be the same without Courtney. She was one of those people that once you met them, you will never be able to live without them. To me my world had ended. Without Courtney, I was a big ball of emptiness. Just a shell. No soul, no life. Nothing to live for.

I heard a loud bang come from outside my bedroom window. As much as it hurt, I rose from my bed and looked out the window. I saw one of my father's men leaning inside the back seat of his car. I thought nothing of it; my father's men were usually dodgy people who would do anything for money. I was about to turn around to go back to bed, but something caught my eyes. More like someone. That man was carrying a body up to my doorstep. But it wasn't anybody, it was Courtney Simpson. I ran from my room and down the stairs, but before I could reach the door someone pounced on me and my world went black.

No One's P.O.V. 

The dark room was filled with silence, or at least it was, until Courtney Simpson woke from her deep slumber. She moaned to herself as she flicked open her onyx orbs.

"Courtney?" Duncan whispered.

"Duncan?" She whispered back.

"It is you." The delinquent sighed.

"I've missed you." Courtney told him, but when she tried to move her arms ached like mad. "I can't move."

"I know, we're tied to some sort of pillar." Duncan explained.

"Who did this?" Courtney asked. Before Duncan could tell her he didn't know, the lights turned on and the room lit up. There were wide computer screens and keyboards with numerous, multi-coloured buttons. A large spinning chair was placed in the centre of the room. The person sat on the seat spun around and revealed himself to the two teenagers.

"I did this." Dr. Klix announced, proudly. Courtney gasped in horror; Duncan struggled in place even more.

"DAD!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU TIE US UP?" The punk demanded, his father only laughed at the pair.

"Well, son, I can't have either of you two wrecking my plans now, can I?" Dr. Klix teased, an evil grin spread across his face. "If I was you, I would take this opportunity to SHUT UP!" He chuckled again. Dr. Klix got up from his chair and walked over to one of the large computer screens. He flicked a switch and everything came to life.

The large, metal shutters opened noisily. In stepped some of Dr. Klix's minions. They were all muscle, with well-toned chests and ugly looks. Evil Villain wanna-be's. Courtney was still fiddling with the ropes, having no luck untying herself or Duncan.

"Stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself." Duncan warned. Courtney immediately stopped. "Court, I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I know you're a spy." Courtney gasped.

"How do you know that?" She asked, her tone and expression both blank.

"I'll tell you once we're not tied up. So, being a spy, do you have anything on you that could break us loose?" Duncan questioned.

"No. I don't usually keep anything on me when I'm IN MY PAJAMA'S!" She yelled at him.

"Sor-ry!" He snapped back, sarcastically. The room was filled with too much noise for anyone to hear the two teen's bickering against wall.

"I mean, why would you even think that I would have-" The spy was shut up by Duncan cutting across her.

"Can you reach my back pocket?" He asked.

"Probably, but I don't see how that is going to-" Once again, she was cut off.

"I have a pocket knife in there!" He hissed, quiet enough so no one around could hear him. Without saying another word, Courtney reached into Duncan's back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. She immediately started to work on cutting the rope ties. Duncan, however, needed to act as a distraction for his father.

"Dad!" He called. With a roll of his eyes, Dr. Klix turned to face his tied up son. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, curious as to why he actually was.

"World domination is my dream!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air and tilting his head backwards.

"Jack-ass." Courtney muttered under her breath, trying her best to not look like she was cutting the rope. It was quite difficult, being right-handed and having an evil villain on that side of her was quite hard. Her left hand wasn't used to cutting ropes.

"Why?" Duncan asked, "World domination, not matter how stupid, I can understand, but tying me and Courtney up isn't going to help." Dr. Klix laughed at his son's foolishness.

"You two were too close to my plans."

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANS WERE BEFORE YOU JUST TOLD ME!" Courtney screamed, taking her attention off the pocket knife for a moment. Dr. Klix ignored her outburst and went back to his large computer screen.

"Have you got it?" Duncan whispered.

"Yeah." Courtney breathed, as she sliced the last thread of rope open. "Let me do you." The teen spy kept her eyes on the people in the room as she shuffled towards Duncan. It was hard to keep her ropes in place as she did so, but she knew she had to. "You know, I really did miss you." Duncan began, as the brunette started to cut up the rope.

"Why would you miss me?" She asked, trying to get him to admit his true feeling's once and for all.

"I guess...I guess I like you." It worked.

"Well, I don't like you." She admitted. Courtney stopped what she was doing with the knife and turned to face Duncan. His eyes showed a lot of disappointment.

"You don't?" He choked.

"No." Courtney replied. "I love you." The two shared a sweet smiling moment, but Courtney knew she had to cut the rope that tied Duncan to the post, and started work on that again.

A/N: SO SWEET 3

...LET ME DO HEARTS, FANFICTION!

Grrrr...

ANYWAY!

Sup?

It's 10:43PM...And I'm bored shitless!

BEEN BUSY ALL DAY! Was at Aaron's by 9 this morning...And was at Roger and Stuart's by 5...Got back at my aunts just after 8...BUSY DAY!

Had fun though :D

I'm now trying to pressure Aaron into writing again! He is a really good author when he tries...His username is Now More So, so go check him out!

What have ya'll been up to?

...I have a choccie chip muffin and can of Pepsi max...Be jelly...

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: Aw, well, I'm glad you forgot XD hahaha! I'd finished it by the time I'd posted the chapter XD hahahaha! Was a pretty alright book =P Thank you :D

FireWorkGold: WHOO! Super happiness for you being excited! Thanks :D

...WTF?

I'm having a reviewer shortage recently...

Not complaining though. I've backed away from the complaining of reviews. I'm trying to talk myself into believing I write for the fun, not for the reviews.

OH! And BTW, I'm finishing the three stories I'm writing now, and

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Not sent to Maddi...BUT I SENT SPELLCHECK OVER IT!  
...WHO PUT MY SPELLCHECK ON WELSH?

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember


	9. Ending The Imprisonment

_**9-Ending The Imprisonment**_

Courtney's P.O.V.

Duncan and I huddled together behind the stone pillar we had been tied to. No one had noticed our disappearance. Idiots. I was worried for Duncan's sake. After all, it was his dad we had to take down. I know if I had been in his position I wouldn't have done it.

"Get out of here, Princess." He whispered to me.

"NO!" I shouted back, causing him to slam is sweating palm over my mouth. I slapped it away and lowered my voice, "Duncan, I. Am. A. Spy." I hissed at him. "I can handle this, you get out of here."

"No, this is my fight too." He retorted, and he did have a valid point. We were both in it together. We'd been in it together from the start; I'd just never realized it before.

"So, what do we do?" He asked, peering over my shoulder to see if anyone had spotted us. Luckily they were all wrapped up in taking over the world to be bothered with us. We were just two stupid teenagers who were trying to get in their way to them.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the spy! You said you can handle this."

"That doesn't mean I have a plan!" I yelled quietly. We both sat for a few moments thinking of what to do. Plans weren't my forte. I usually went in, fought the bad guy, and went out. Simple as ABC.

"We have to fight." I announced. "Are you a good fighter?"

"I guess I'm alright." Duncan replied. I nodded my head and turned around to see if my plan would work. "So, how do you want to do this?" He asked, leaning over me to get a better view too.

"Well, it's simple. You go for the first guy you see, when more come you go for them too."

"Oh, is that all?" I could hear the slight bit of fear in Duncan's voice. "On the count of three." He took a deep breath and started counting. "One...Two...-"

"THREE!" I screamed, charging forward and kicking someone in the gut. I didn't turn to see Duncan, but I knew he was fighting alongside me.

"GET THEM!"

"OUCH!"

"Come here you little-Ooof."

Slam. Crash. Bang.

Bodies were flying everywhere. I couldn't keep track of what was going on around me. I flipped over the unconscious wanna be villains on the floor, hitting and kicking more as I went. I ran into Duncan at the back wall. We had got most of them, a few remained though. As we set out to get them, the shutters slid open. The police force came running in to our rescue, too bad we didn't need it at that point. Where were they ten minutes earlier?

Nobody's P.O.V.

The police came swarming into the abandoned warehouse. Their guns were waving in the air, ready to shoot. But, once they saw all the unconscious and injured people lying around, the put them at ease. Courtney and Duncan were standing at the centre of the room, fighting the last wanna-be villain. With one quick swipe Courtney took the man down. She smiled in success and turned to the police.

"Another successful mission?" She asked her hands on her hips. The cops were taken back by the bravery of the sixteen-year-old. No one had dared go up against Dr. Klix's army before.

A butch man came straight over to the infamous couple and cuffed the green-haired delinquent as soon as he saw him.

"DUDE!" Duncan cried out.

"You have the right to-" The officer began, but was interrupted.

"I'm on your side!" Duncan called out.

"Let him go." Courtney joined in. The police officer didn't dare to go against Courtney's word. She was the best of the best. The very top of the food chain, even after the bust up that had happened a few days prior.

The copper pulled the cuffs off the punk and walked away mumbling to himself. Duncan rubbed the sore part of his wrists, where the cuffs had been forcefully slapped on.

"Thanks." He muttered to Courtney. She did the last expected thing, she hugged him. Courtney pulled Duncan into an 'I'm-glad-you're-safe', and held him as if she never wanted to let go, which she didn't ever want to. But the sound of someone purposely coughing pulled the two apart. Courtney turned to see Mr. Fitzgerald. She mentally blushed like hell.

"Courtney, I-"

"Save it." She said, using no emotion in her voice. "If you want to apologize, save it, if you want me to come back to the company, save it." Mr. Fitzgerald looked at the teenage girl in disbelief, but, at the same time, confusion. No one had ever said anything like that to him since he was a spy on the field himself, and Courtney most certainly loved her job as a spy. She would never have given that up for the world. "I don't want to be a spy if it means giving up the one thing I love. Or, the one person I love." Courtney looked up into Duncan's icy-blue eyes. The two shared a brief smile, until Courtney had to turn back to Mr. F. "So, if we're done here." Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand and the two walked out the door only to be greeted by Courtney's overly-enthusiastic best friend Bridgette. The blonde pounced on the now ex-spy and squeezed her tightly.

"OH MY GOSH!" The surfer explained. "I was so worried about you, Court. DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID EVER AGAIN!" All Courtney could do was smile as she was released and Bridgette turned the bad boy standing beside her. "And you must be Duncan." She smiled. "Hi, I'm Bridgette."

"Hey." Duncan replied, a little curious about the girl's happiness. Before anything else could be said between the three teenagers, someone shouted out from over Bridgette's shoulder.

"COURTNEY! Get over her." The brunette didn't waste a moment of time; she rushed over to another close friend of hers. Oliver.

"I was so worried about you!" He cried, hugging his smaller friend. She really was like a daughter to him. Having to go through the agonizing twenty-four hours of her disappearance was not something he ever wanted to repeat again. Courtney was one of the few people he was closest to in the world; he never wanted to lose her.

"And so you should have been." Courtney joked. The two embraced for a few moments longer, before the ex-spy was interrupted once again. She was starting to run out of mental capacity to take in everything around her.

"Courtney, I don't believe you listened to me back there."

"That's because you didn't say anything for me to listen to."

"But that was because you butted in and wouldn't let me tell you what I had in mind." Her ex-boss reminded her. Of course, Courtney hadn't listened to him. She had her own plan in mind without thinking of anyone else's.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

A/N: Whoo!

This was another crappy chapter! I suck at fight scenes, can we all agree on that?

I'm not in the mood to try and improve it...its 10:26 and I've had some bad sleeping these past two nights. First night didn't go to bed until 3:30 and was awake by 8:30...Last night I had to fall asleep with an ACDC concert going on in my dining room. Not very good. And it's not like I have great sleep on the best of nights...

ANYWAY!

Only one more chapter of this and then the sequel =P If anyone is interested, I mean. If no one wants a sequel, I don't have to write one...

I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please vote ^^

Thank you to;

TDandme: Glad you thought so :) Thank you :D

FireWorkGold: No drama quite like family drama ;) Not in this story, more than likely in the next though XD hahaha! Thanks :D

kutiekat44: Aww, thank you ever so very much ^^ But not many people read the TD archive anymore...Glad you like it :) Thank you :D

AD: I really like the name! But I am just gonna call you AD because I will never spell that name right...hahaha! Aw, not silly, I do that sometimes too =P hahaha! Memory loss is something I have a lot of...I understand. CAPS LOCK FTW! I didn't even notice, really...But I will trust what you say because you read it better than I did :) hahaha! Thanks :D

You know why I love you four?

Because I've never met you before! I mean, I know my regular reviewers like I know my bestest friends! But you guys are new, and I already love you a lot ^^

...And now I've probably gone and scared you off...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, Chlo-SOMEONE NEEDS TO KICK MY BUTT EVERY TIME I SIGN OFF AS ChloeRhiannonX!

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember


	10. Epilogue

_**10-Epilogue**_

Nobody's P.O.V.

The silence was overwhelming in the abandoned warehouse. Only the click-click-clicking of the keyboards was heard. Courtney slid from behind one box to another; she was very fast at doing it after all her years of experience. She continued her little routine of sliding from one box to another, until she ran out of boxes, but at that point she had been found out anyway.

Raemona jumped out from nowhere, aiming her foot right for Courtney's face. Luckily the spy ducked just in time, avoiding any damage.

"Back again, Courtney?" She asked, attempting to punch the brunette this time.

"Oh." Courtney started fighting back with the same amount of power. "Have you missed me?" Courtney ran up the stairs, but Raemona only followed. The two continued their little fun fest of fighting.

However, downstairs, a newer spy member was trying his best to unplug the great computer. Courtney's green mowhawked sidekick was just about to pull the plug from the socket, when he was dragged backwards from the wall. He fell to the floor with a 'Oomf'. He stared up at the young girl who was leaning above him.

"And what do we have here? A sidekick, Courtney? You've really outdone yourself this ti-" She didn't get to finish the sentance, because Duncan had kicked her in the chops, just like she had tried to do with his sidekick. She staggered backwards at first, before looking forward, clutching her bleeding lip.

"Didn't you parents ever teach you not to hit a girl, kid?"

"No. And FYI, I kicked you." The punk jumped to his feet, ready to do it again. Raemona rolled her eyes at the newbe, and ran back off to find the real challenge.

"RAEMONA!" Dr. Crab cried out, to his own sidekick. The girl turned to see Courtney running over to the 'villain' and taking him down with one flying kick. Once again, Raemona rolled her eyes, only this time it was at her bosses idiocity. She ran over to the teen spy, starting up the fight once more. Duncan took this as his opputunity to unplug the computer. Only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tree of a man, at least twice the size of Duncan, with the same amount of muscle to match. He threw punches at the delinquent, but Duncan blocked each one with his hands, moving backwards as he did so. Eventually he hit the wall with his back. He kicked the minion in the place you shouldn't kick a boy, span around and pulled out the plug, all in one swift movement.

"You...You..." Raemona screamed at the top of her lungs. The evil plans hadn't been saved, and now they were gone thanks to Duncan. With her back to the spy, Courtney took it as her opputunity to take her down. She managed to get a flying-kick right between Raemona's shoulder blades causing her to fall to the floor. The brunette whipped out the rope and tied up her hands and feet to stop her from escaping. She then looked down to Dr. Crab, but he was unconscious on the floor.

"So," Duncan started, "how did this mission go?" Courtney laughed.

"Brilliantly." She said, as the police force came running in, escorting the two villains and their workers out of the building.

"ONE DAY COUTNEY SIMPSON, I WILL-" But the slamming of the police van's doors cut of Raemona.

"Defeat me?" Courtney continued for her. "Unlikely."

"You two are unstoppable when put together." Bridgette teased them. The three teenagers were sitting in the back of the police car. Mr. Birch was driving them home as usual. This had been Duncan's trial mission, an idea Mr. Fitzgerald had thought up all on his own. And now, with its success, Duncan was going to be able to go full time into training. Nothing made Duncan happier than getting to work side-by-side with his Princess.

No one had found Dr. Klix. Rumours had it that he was hiding out on his private island, somewhere in the middle of the ocean. But, no one really cared. As long as he wasn't wreaking havoc, the planet was safe.

Courtney had finally got what she wanted. To be a spy alongside her amazing boyfriend. And no one was taking that away from her.

A/N: Or will they?

MWAHAHAHAHA!

I've tried to write this out so much (even through all my illnesses) since the day after I posted the last chapter, but the universe just did not want this story to end! Something kept coming up...

Oh my goodness...This story is...Over?

These past 10 chapters have just FLOWN by!

It's only been five weeks! That's amazing...Is that not amazing?

That's basically two chapters a week! That's amazing...hahahaha!

Sequel anyone? I need ya'll to tell me what you want...A sequel or leave it like this? Your choice...No one says anything; no one gets anything...YOUR VOTE MATTERS! Remember that...

In traditional last chapter style;

These AWSOMELY EPIC people are a rawking mah socks!

KlaineLuneville

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

Alethiovoyant Delirium (Yeah, I am NEVER typing that out again XD)

imaninja41

Clarissa

icarlyfanatic101

MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12

Duncan's Dark Angel

kidstandout

TDandme

FireWorkGold

kutiekat44

TheScarletAngel

I love you guys' soooo much! You have nooo idea!

So, thank you for everything! And please, for one final time, review :)

AND REMEMBER! TELL EM IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!

Maddi's on vay-kay, gone to a Reece Mastin concert!

Love, DysfunctionalFamilyMember


	11. SEQUEL!

HEY GUYS!

Bet cha didn't think you'd be hearing from me over here again XD

BUT! I wanted to tell ya'll that I have a sequel for this story now!

YAY! How exciting is that?

If you would like to read more about the adventures of Courtney and Duncan in the teen spy world, then I hope ya'll will get to reading Spies Will Be Spies: Once Again.

I've just posted the first chapter and I was hoping you'd wanna check it out :)

Love, DFM.


End file.
